Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals' over relatively long distances. Optical fiber connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow two optical fibers to be quickly optically connected without requiring a splice. Fiber optic connectors can be used to optically interconnect two lengths of optical fiber. Fiber optic connectors can also be used to interconnect lengths of optical fiber to passive and active equipment.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a distal end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. When two fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the ferrules abut one another and the ferrules are forced proximally relative to their respective connector housings against the bias of their respective springs. With the fiber optic connectors connected, their respected optical fibers are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, an optical signal can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers. For many fiber optic connector styles, alignment between two fiber optic connectors is provided through the use of an intermediate fiber optic adapter.
A number of fiber optic connection systems have been developed for use in outside environments. Such connection systems typically have a ruggedized/hardened construction adapted for accommodating substantial pull-out forces. Such connection systems are also typically sealed to limit moisture intrusion. Example fiber optic connection systems adapted for outside use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,648,520, 7,264,402, 7,572,065, 7,744,288, 7,762,726, 7,744,286, 7,942,590.
Multi-fiber connectors can include splice-on configurations and direct termination configurations. For a splice-on configuration, optical fibers are pre-terminated within a multi-fiber ferrule and the end face of the ferrule is processed (e.g., polished and shaped as needed). After processing of the ferrule, the optical fibers have polished end faces at a front of the ferrule and also have pigtails that project rearwardly from the ferrule. In use, the multi-fiber ferrule is loaded into a connector and the pigtails are spliced to optical fibers corresponding to a fiber optic cable desired to be coupled to the connector. Typically, the splice location is positioned rearward of the connector (e.g., see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/106,371, filed May 12, 2011; and titled “Splice Enclosure Arrangement for Fiber Optic Cables,” U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/421,314, filed Dec. 9, 2010, and titled “Splice Enclosure Arrangement for Fiber Optic Cables.” In a direct termination configuration, the optical fibers of a fiber optic cable are terminated directly in a multi-fiber ferrule of a multi-fiber connector without using any intermediate splice. What is needed is a multi-fiber connector that can readily accommodate splice-on and direct termination configurations. What is also needed is a hardened multi-fiber connector that can readily accommodate splice-on and direct termination configurations.